clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Builder Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Builder Barracks trains troops for Versus Battles! You can also quickly swap troops immediately before attacking. Upgrade the Builder Barracks to unlock more troop types!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Builder Barracks trains Builder Base Troops. Unlike the other types of Barracks, however, the Builder Barracks does not require any kind of resource to produce Builder Base Troops. **The Builder Barracks is unlocked at Builder Hall level 2. **The troops trained by the Builder Barracks is stored in the s. **Unlike the Home Village, you can only have 1 Builder Barracks. As a consequence, you cannot train troops when the Builder Barracks is upgrading. ***However, you can use Gems to instantly fill all Army Camps. **In addition to this, the Builder Base Troops are interchangeable just before an attack begins. **Builder Base Troops have special abilities that can be used in a battle. **You can boost the speed of training troops using the Clock Tower. **Each Army Camp of troops takes only one minute to train regardless of what type of troop is being trained. However, unlike the Barracks in the Home Village, you are unable to queue additional troops; also, you cannot attack without a full army. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Builder Barracks undergoes significant visual changes at almost every level. **At level 1, the Builder Barracks is a square building with a sloped red roof and two crossed swords on top, resembling a Barracks from the Home Village. In addition to the above features, there is a stone structure on one side with a chimney on top. There is a sword rack visibly seen on the left side of the entrance, signifying the availability to train Raged Barbarians. **At level 2, the sword rack is replaced with an archery target on the other side of the Builder Barracks, implying the ability to train Sneaky Archers. The stone structure gains a wooden panel and the chimney is extended. **At level 3, the archery target is moved to the left side of the entrance. In its place is a punching bag, implying the ability to train Boxer Giants. The stone structure's wooden panel is replaced by a hinged door, which is seen to be open. **At level 4, the punching bag is replaced by a cauldron, probably for the Beta Minions unlocked at this level. In addition to this, the corners and bases of the Builder Barracks are reinforced with stone and metal. **At level 5, the cauldron is replaced with a rack full of bombs, implying the ability to train Bombers. **At level 6, the rack of bombs is removed and the pair of crossed swords at the top is replaced by a louvered steel vent containing what appears to be lava. This implies that Baby Dragons are able to be trained. **At level 7, the vent is replaced by a cannon's barrel, implying the ability to train Cannon Carts at this level. **At level 8, the cannon is closed, and the Night Witch's staff can be seen, as well as some bats, implying the ability to train Night Witches at this level. **At level 9, the closed hatch seen on the previous level is replaced by an octagonal platform with a skull, resembling that on the Home Village Witch's staff, underneath it. Rope can be seen on the platform, tethered to the ground. The Night Witch's staff is replaced by a sword rack. These features imply the ability to train Drop Ships at this level. **At level 10, the Drop Ship skull and rope has been removed, the archery target absent from the previous level has returned, moved next to the entrance, the roof also gains metal platings, nailed down with golden nails. Resting on top of the building is a purple glowing P.E.K.K.A head, denoting the ability to train the Super P.E.K.K.A. **At level 11, the purple glowing P.E.K.K.A head is removed. Resting on top is a little wood platform connected to ground with a ladder at the left side of the barrack. It is a tower or a structure for the Hog Glider to climb up the ladder and to the high platform for taking off. The sword rack is replaced by the Hog Glider's hammer, they denote the ability to train the Hog Glider. ---- *'Trivia' **The Builder Barracks, unlike the Home Village Barracks, has a chimney on the side, much like a blacksmith's shop would, presumably to craft the weapons for the troops. *Cost as shown in the Shop. It is automatically repaired and the cost paid for when the Builder Hall is upgraded to level 2. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Builder Base